In recent years bowling alley proprietors have tried a number of variations on conventional bowling in an attempt to increase business. For example, many alleys have added retractable bumpers to one or more alleys in an effort to attract the younger and less experienced bowlers during off hours, i.e., times which are not reserved for league bowling. Another approach which is gaining in popularity is the so-called "moonlight" bowling. In moonlight bowling, the lights of the bowling center are dimmed and lighting above the lanes are turned off. The pins and certain areas of the alley are coated with a fluorescent dye and then illuminated with ultraviolet light to produce a soft glow, to simulate a moonlit environment.
While moonlight bowling has grown in popularity, there have been problems with the use of automatic scorers under moonlight conditions. In some cases, the fluorescent light is insufficient for detection by an automatic scorer, even in those cases where the pins are relatively new. A more serious problem relates to the relatively poor light stability or relatively rapid degradation of the fluorescent illumination due to repeated exposure to visible and/or ultraviolet light. Since the pins are also customarily used for ordinary bowling under normal lighting conditions, their usefulness for moonlight bowling is short-lived.
An additional problem is caused by the poor abrasion resistance of the fluorescent dye coatings. As the bowling pins are repeatedly struck by other pins, the fluorescent dye coating is worn away. When the fluorescent coating is worn off, an automatic scorer will not detect a standing pin which results in an error in the scoring process.
It has now been found that an improved bowling pin in accordance with the present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems to a relatively large degree. For example, the improved bowling pins have longer life for moonlight bowling due to greater light stability. Such pins also produce a very different visual effect, a greater resistance to abrasion in a selected area which is used for automatic scoring and produce a higher level of visual illumination which results in more accurate scoring.
The improved fluorescent pins disclosed herein are relatively durable, have an enhanced appearance and brightness for ordinary bowling as well as moonlight bowling, are more abrasion resistant in selected areas and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. It is also believed that such pins may be readily refurbished by the bowling center of manufacturer.